


【勋兴】《献世》终

by xxqh9410



Category: EXO (Band), 勋兴 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Minor Oh Sehun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:40:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25783030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxqh9410/pseuds/xxqh9410
Relationships: 勋兴
Kudos: 11





	【勋兴】《献世》终

献世

文/夏序清和草未歇

16

张艺兴在原地僵住，当然了，他做梦都想不到在这里能遇到吴世勋。

到南京之后他是求了好几个叔叔伯伯，才匆匆见了金钟仁一面的。  
幸好，还没被用什么重刑，目前只是关起来。

金钟仁看到张艺兴的时候，眼里泛了些光，自从被关进来之后，他一直没什么情绪上的波动。  
“你怎么来了？”开口的时候，自己也疑心声音怎么这么奇怪，听着都不像自己了。  
“一定有回旋的余地，只是辛苦你在这里面。”张艺兴一手抓着栏杆，一边抬头打量着。  
金钟仁的手有些凉，握住张艺兴的手的时候，张艺兴瑟缩了一下子。  
金钟仁拍了拍张艺兴的手背，“快走吧，我不会有事的。”  
牢房里很暗，金钟仁明明看到了张艺兴眼里的泪光，只是，他不想也不愿再看了。

通缉的事，是先收到的风。  
好在有个父亲的故交徐叔叔，安排他隐秘出逃。  
并且，许诺不论时局怎样变化，都会竭力保住金钟仁的命。  
上一辈的往来，张艺兴并不清楚。  
这个徐叔叔在父亲的记事簿里多有记载，想必是交情匪浅。

走的时候，也是徐叔叔送他的。  
徐叔叔把船票塞在张艺兴手上，“到了，会安排人来接你。留得青山在，不怕没柴烧。”  
张艺兴紧紧握在手里，千言万语说不出。  
快到码头的时候，张艺兴忍不住又问了一遍，“徐叔叔，钟仁不会有事吧。”  
徐叔叔递给张艺兴一个布包，沉甸甸的，张艺兴没有打开，也猜的到是些钱财。  
“我第一次见他，就觉得他和张先生很像。上一次，徐某连自保都不能，十余年来，日夜愧疚。这一次，竭尽所能，你放心去吧。”  
张艺兴点头，一连说了几次谢谢。

见张艺兴愣在原地，吴世勋先开口打破了僵局，“那个…真的是张艺兴吗？”  
张艺兴回神，白了吴世勋一眼，没有好气的，“不是。”  
说着就背过身去，往前走。  
吴世勋跟在后面，“我找了你很久。”  
张艺兴不回头，“找我干嘛？”  
吴世勋快步走到张艺兴的面前，把人拦住，“怕我再也找不到你。”  
张艺兴喉结动了动，眼圈突然有些红，“早就不爱了的人，还怕什么找不到。”  
他甩开吴世勋，自顾自得往前走。  
吴世勋没有继续跟，他走出几十米，突然蹲下，将脸埋在双手间。  
泪珠从手指缝里漏出来，顺着手背往下滑。

突然，跌进一个怀抱里。  
吴世勋从背后拥住了他，“对不起，我找你找得太迟了对不对，差一点点，就真的找不到了。”  
张艺兴放开捂着脸的手，转身抱住了吴世勋，“合该我活不见人，死不见尸的，折磨你一世。”  
吴世勋笑着笑着，突然有点哽咽，“还嘴硬，你怎么舍得。”

张艺兴泪眼朦胧的抬起头来，“你刚叫我什么？”

两个人从路中间，挪到了边上。  
张艺兴嫌晒，躲在吴世勋的影子里，眯着眼看纸条上的地址，“这个…我也不知道，要不咱们先回我住的地方，佣人们可能会知道吧。”  
吴世勋顺着张艺兴的目光往上看，皱起了眉头，“太累了吧，要不我们边走边问？”  
张艺兴没什么意见，其实他也并不想再爬一次山，然后再走下来。  
脸却红了，“谁要跟你去了…”  
吴世勋半推着他，“你是先到这儿的前辈，就行行好，做做善事吧。”

真是谢天谢地，两个人半句广东话都不会讲。  
可香港现在行的英国规矩，倒是遇得到不少会讲英文的。磕磕绊绊，找到了医院的位置。

站在医院大楼的门口，两个人默契的停住。  
“军座他……”张艺兴从吴世勋的只言片语里，得知他来香港的主要原因是来看朴灿烈。  
吴世勋把纸片重新放回到口袋里，“我也不知道具体情况，不走这一遭，不放心。”  
张艺兴偏过头看了吴世勋几眼，悄悄握住了吴世勋的手轻声说，“没关系的，一定没什么大碍。”  
吴世勋点头，拉住张艺兴，“我们进去吧。”

楼道里很安静，连呼吸声大些好像都清晰可闻。  
张艺兴扒在病房的玻璃上，一间一间的查探。  
吴世勋在后面，看着张艺兴上窜下跳的样子低着头暗笑。  
冷不防遇上张艺兴回头，将他抓个正着，“你这个人有没有个正经？！”  
吴世勋单手叉腰站住，“我觉得我们该问护士小姐，而不是像你这样，侵犯别人的隐私。”  
张艺兴白了一眼吴世勋，吐了个舌，“嘁，就看，就看！”

吴世勋不再和张艺兴斗嘴，朝楼梯看了一眼，看见个熟悉的身影。  
他快步走了过去，对着那个背影，“你不是…”  
被叫的人回过头来，看清是吴世勋，惊讶的捂住了嘴。  
张艺兴也过来了，越过吴世勋看到了对面的人，“伯贤？你是和军座一起来的吗？”

边伯贤领着他们上楼，进了朴灿烈的病房。  
朴灿烈正睡着，呼吸轻轻的。  
“军座肺受了伤，转移得及时，治得不错。”边伯贤蹑手蹑脚领着他们两个人坐下。  
张艺兴打眼看了一下，病房很大，东西不少，却井井有条。  
边伯贤给吴世勋递了个苹果，吴世勋接住，又转手放到了张艺兴手上。  
边伯贤看了两眼睡梦中的朴灿烈，“开始的时候很凶险，大家都张罗着送军座来香港。我寻思着，该让您知道，托李副官拍了电报到军座家里。”  
吴世勋眼睛忽闪了几下，却没说什么。  
边伯贤咧嘴笑了笑，“倒没想到，您来得这么快。”他抬头又看了看张艺兴，“张老板竟然也来了。”

吴世勋叹了一声，“我哥睡多久了？快醒了吗？”  
边伯贤看了眼表，“快了吧，一会儿护士就要来了。到时也许能说说话，军座不一定能说太多，太用力胸口会痛的。”  
吴世勋点点头，“知道了”。

边伯贤顺势起身，“那我先出去，去装点热水。”  
吴世勋坐在原地，倒是张艺兴起身了，跟着边伯贤往外走，“我也渴了，想出去走走。”  
他知道，兄弟间说话，也许不希望有外人在的。

两人一前一后出了病房，往楼下走。热水房有些远，出了这栋楼，又进了另一栋小楼里。

他跟在边伯贤的后面，看着边伯贤慢条斯理的打开暖水瓶的塞子，把新的热水装进去。  
“他对你好吗？”张艺兴倚着墙，看着边伯贤的动作。  
边伯贤没有说话，只是点了点头。  
“以后就不用叫我老板了吧，叫我艺兴哥就好了。”张艺兴感觉背上有些凉，边伯贤的动作像是慢镜头一样。  
“我以为你会怪我一声不吭的跑掉。”边伯贤把水瓶塞好，热气瞬间被隔绝了起来。  
张艺兴的目光从暖水瓶上挪到了边伯贤脸上，“我原来，一直以为你是钟意钟仁的。”  
边伯贤突然笑了出来，露出尖尖的虎牙，“可到底，他还是把我推给了朴灿烈。”  
“你不要怨怼于他…都是我…”张艺兴话说到一半，突然被边伯贤打断。  
“你是怎么看出来的呢？”边伯贤摸着下巴。  
张艺兴低着头轻笑，“从我每次到戏园子时，你看我的表情里。”

别的人都是好奇，带着小心翼翼窥探的意思。  
唯有你，灼灼目光，像是要将我穿透。

边伯贤跟着他笑，“这年头是连命都做不了主的，何况身子。反正，我不过也是个想为自己挣条出路的人。一个枝儿攀不上，就换另一个。”

两人沉默着相对了半晌，边伯贤轻轻叹了口气，“金先生会平安的吧？”  
张艺兴拍了拍边伯贤的肩，“一定会的。”  
远处传来推车的声音，轮子和地面摩擦的声音有些响，摆在上头的医疗器械撞得搪瓷盘叮咚。  
张艺兴本想跟边伯贤说，希望你和他长长久久。  
话到嘴边，又吞了回去。  
自己一个外人，哪能做得了别人的主。

“等军座好了，你还陪着他回去么？”张艺兴说话的时候声音有点哑，可能因为喉咙有些干。  
边伯贤轻轻嗯了一声，脚尖小幅度踢着地脚线。  
他看了张艺兴一眼，然后拎起暖水瓶，“咱们回去吧，吴爷一会儿该等急了。”  
张艺兴下意识往上看，才意识到，这里是看不到朴灿烈病房的窗户的，“不急，我们可以在院子里再坐会儿。”

吴世勋一直陪着朴灿烈，直到被护士小姐请出来，“病人需要休息了。”  
吴世勋看着朴灿烈，眼睛骨碌骨碌的转。  
张艺兴出来摇了摇吴世勋的手臂，“不要耍小孩子性子，让军座休息。”  
朴灿烈看到张艺兴，笑了笑，说话的声音很轻，“我这不省心的弟弟，今后就拜托张先生照顾了。”  
张艺兴脸一红，拖着吴世勋往门外走。  
在临出门的时候，回头对朴灿烈做了个口型，  
说的是，“你安心。”

吴世勋因为还没有找酒店，由张艺兴带回了他临时的住处。  
这一天里，太多际遇。  
直到张艺兴领着吴世勋进了客房的时候，吴世勋还觉得有些不真实，“先在这里住吧？你几时回上海？”  
吴世勋摇头，“不急。”  
张艺兴帮吴世勋把窗户打开，“怎么从医院出来就苦着个脸？我看军座精神不错。”  
正说着，身子突然一紧，被吴世勋环住，“我们这算和好了吗？”  
张艺兴迎着山风哼了一声，“谁同意的。”  
吴世勋的手圈着张艺兴的腰，“你问我怎么了，我今天在医院里，劝我哥别领兵了，赶紧退休。”  
张艺兴轻轻嗯了一声。  
“你知道他说什么？他跟我说，将军百战死，壮士十年归，这是人话么？”吴世勋语气有点生气。  
张艺兴伸手，一下一下轻拍着吴世勋的手背。  
隔了半晌，听见吴世勋在后面叹气，“算了，我知道劝不了他。就算我爸活着也拿他没办法。”

张艺兴不知道该怎么安慰他，该说什么呢。  
人各有志吧。

“你呢？什么时候回去？”吴世勋的头正好搁在张艺兴的颈窝上。  
张艺兴摇头，“都被通缉了啊…”  
吴世勋轻笑了一声，“也算人生经历，多酷。”  
说完就被张艺兴的手肘轻轻撞了一下，他正色，“我知道，报纸上都写了。那你去南京是为了找金钟仁么？”

张艺兴挣脱了吴世勋怀抱，在椅子上坐下。  
一手撑住头，一手勾了勾，“世勋，我想给你讲一个从来没讲过的故事。很长，从我没有遇见你开始……”

一夜过得很快，从黑夜到白昼。  
张艺兴伸了个懒腰，吴世勋先坐到床上，“要不就在这儿睡会儿？”  
张艺兴摇摇头，嘴角带笑，“一会儿佣人就来了，看到了多不好。”  
吴世勋躺下，看着天花板，“金钟仁的事，我也会留心的。现在的江淮督军，拜过我爸做老头子。”  
张艺兴喉头滚了滚，“谢谢你啊。”

吴世勋猛地坐起来，拉了一把张艺兴，把人也拉得跌进床里。  
两个人都不说话，静静听着对方的心跳。  
“不知道我们在英国住过的那间公寓里，现在有了怎样的房客。”张艺兴的手指划过床单的布料，闷闷开口。  
“也许是白发苍苍的老夫妻，也许是新婚燕尔的夫妇，又或许，是像我们一样，纠结的爱人。”  
吴世勋把张艺兴揽在怀里，“想回去看看吗？”  
张艺兴的头埋在吴世勋胸口，“好像过去的时光都过得太荒唐，我害怕。”  
吴世勋顺着张艺兴的背，“这一次，在第一次见面的地方，重新谈次恋爱吧。也不知道在下，有没有这个荣幸？”

决定了要出发，可真到订票的时候，去英国的船票紧俏，一时间奇货可居。  
吴世勋出来的急，没有带太多现钱在身上，又要国外旅行。两人当下决定先到欧洲就好，一路旅行，辗转回英国也不算浪费。

“人人都说翡冷翠好，艺术之都。”张艺兴四处张望，想竭力瞧出，到底有什么不一样的地方。  
吴世勋走得有些热，擦了擦额头上的汗。不经意间扭头，透过橱窗，对这家店颇感兴趣。

他开口叫住了走在前头的张艺兴，“这家店，从外头看起来挺漂亮的。”  
张艺兴倒回来，瞧了瞧，“要买首饰给我吗？”  
吴世勋拉住张艺兴的手，“进去看看吧。”

店铺挺大，但是被隔开。  
除去外面的展柜，里头应该还有会客区，以及设计工坊，办公室。  
奇妙的是，在这个地方，竟然还能看到东方元素。一进门时那扇朱漆描金大屏风，惹得张艺兴频频回首。吴世勋径自往前，张艺兴挽着吴世勋的手也紧了些。

店员是个蓝眼睛的年轻小伙子，不怎么招呼人。吴世勋并不在意，在玻璃柜台前一件一件的往过看。  
“这个不错。”吴世勋指了指最靠里的一件，出声叫张艺兴来看。  
张艺兴转头，柜子里那串项链上约莫二十来颗黑珍珠，圆润饱满，中间还攒着颗略扁圆的大珍珠。在射灯的照耀下，流光溢彩。

店员耳听六路，忙走过来，本来看这二位亚洲人长相，不知道怎么招呼。  
听得他俩对话，过来用不太流利的中文，一边指着这串项链，“这件，最好的。”  
吴世勋笑着颔首，店员察言观色，戴着手套小心将黑珍珠项链拿了出来。  
吴世勋推了推张艺兴，店员将项链带在了张艺兴脖子上，然后调整了一下镜子的角度。  
张艺兴脖子纤长，肤色白净，现下链子搭在锁骨上方，配着今天穿的黑衣，更显矜贵，  
“珍宝果然要配美人。”吴世勋在张艺兴耳边吹气，气的张艺兴杏眼圆睁。

吴世勋一手搭在柜台上，对着店员，“用黄金结算可以吧？”  
吴世勋英文说得流利，店员很是松了口气。  
他点点头，转身去找首饰盒子出来。  
吴世勋眼尖，看到盒子底部都印着设计师的签名，拿过来看了看，“诶，这个设计师和你英文名一样。”  
张艺兴也多看了两眼，“真是巧了。”  
为了这小小的缘分，吴世勋也觉得心情不赖，等着店员包装的功夫，他敲了敲玻璃，“请问，你们这里有戒指吗？”  
店员还没有反应过来，张艺兴先啊了一声。  
吴世勋眼睛扫过张艺兴，看向店员，“结婚戒指。”

那个店员笑了，把项链盒子放进一个袋子里，走过来递到吴世勋手上，“我们老板设计戒指是最好的了，可惜他现在不在这里住。如果不急的话，你们把诉求留下，我可以请他在上海设计好，给二位看看。”  
张艺兴看了吴世勋一眼，还没来得及开口。  
小店员噔噔噔跑出来，手里还有个册子，“你看，这是我们老板设计过的戒指，还有给公爵夫妇的………”  
张艺兴坐下，认真的翻看着。  
真的都很漂亮，简洁又不乏巧思，内侧总是会有个小小的签名，不太起眼的写着，【lay】。

又翻了一页，他指着上面的一对，“这个样子的可以做吗？”  
店员诶了一声，“这对我们老板给自己设计的婚戒，样式应该可以做的，可是金钻这个东西可遇不可求啊。”

张艺兴有些怅然，吴世勋过来看了看，“你老板现在住在上海吗？我们可以亲自去拜访。”  
店员含着笑，从柜台下面拿出一张名片来，“那就再好不过了。”  
两人起身准备离开，张艺兴突然回头，“你家老板是中国人啊？”  
店员粲然一笑，“对啊，他先生也是中国人，长得很高，也很帅。”

出了这家店，已经到了黄昏时分。  
吴世勋脱了西装外套夹在一边腋下，另一手和张艺兴握着。  
如今十指相扣，漫步街头，简直恍若隔世。  
“说是又要开战了。”张艺兴突然叹气，拎着袋子的手也垂下来。  
吴世勋把张艺兴的手握紧了些，“回不去就回不去吧，随你挑地方住下。想回英国就回英国罢，想在这里就这里。或者我们去法国。”  
张艺兴噗嗤一笑，“怎么突然间，我们两个人像国际流民一样。”  
吴世勋抿着嘴低头不语，张艺兴不知道他在想什么，过了一会儿，他摇了摇吴世勋的手，“我知道你是该回去的，还有很多的事情…”  
吴世勋站住，面对着张艺兴，“金银财宝，功名利禄，不算什么的。我爸在天有灵，一定希望我只要平安，快乐就好了。”  
张艺兴的眼里有东西闪了闪，他听到吴世勋继续说，“hey，现在在我心里，只要大家都活着，和有情人在一起，就好啦。”

夕阳落在两人的身上，像是镀上了层金身。  
张艺兴笑着挽住吴世勋，“世勋啊。”  
吴世勋转过头来，张艺兴勾住他的脖子声音特别小，“我爱你啊。”  
吴世勋笑着缩了缩脖子，“说什么呢。”  
张艺兴甩开吴世勋，跑到吴世勋的前面，两只手圈在嘴前面，“吴世勋，我爱你啊。”  
吴世勋张开双臂，一脸宠溺，等着张艺兴扑进怀里，不住的吻着怀里的人，“我知道，我知道。”

“从什么时候开始知道的呢。”  
“你一直都很爱我，只是你嘴硬不承认。”

end.

后记：

终于写完了，好开心呀。  
好啦，我怎么这么喜欢自己先分析一下呢。

献世通篇字数6w+，是我目前最长的一篇文了。  
我是个喜欢写小故事的人，每次开文都是因为某一个情节一闪而过，我想抓住然后写出来。  
实话说，这篇最初从我脑子里闪过的只有第12章，因为我想看旧情人剑拔弩张，刀刃相向。  
但是为了一个场景，不知不觉就写了一篇长文。

更的勤真不是因为勤劳，fo久一点的粉应该知道，我这个人只要断更超过一周，就不想填坑了。因为这个情节只要这么在脑子里爽过一遍，就算结束了。

这篇一开始就是想要he的，但是我嘛，害怕习惯性的写到一半写be，所以没有松过口。  
献世本身没有前头几篇文情节紧凑，从大家的反馈中我大概能感受到。  
但是本身因为篇幅的问题，故事构架比较大。  
写得时候我尽量希望的是在这篇文里，去塑造更复杂饱满的人物性格。  
比如兴兴在这篇里就是个棉里带刀，渣而不自知的男人。  
比如都是黑帮当家的，不一定是都像九爷那样杀伐决断的，也有像这篇里昏昏子这样的二世祖硬着头皮突然上位的。

昏子的性格也许大家会觉得有些别扭，但是也正是因为他本身就是温室娇花啊，是个实打实被大家都宠着，唯有在兴兴这里碰过壁的人。  
他和九爷不一样的，九爷要为心心子撑出一片天来，但是昏子一开始有疼爱自己的父母，后来有哥哥，他的哥哥和家人永远可以帮他顶着这片天。

兴兴的话，不要纠结他到底爱谁。  
他一直都很爱昏子，只不过相遇时正好在国外逃避原生家庭，最颓废的时候。他叛逆又风流的以为自己把这段感情当露水。等昏子当真的时候，正好遇上兴兴父亲病危，他顺势跑掉，是本能的逃避。他怕爱而不得，怕捧出一颗真心被辜负。

后来回国是因为想通了些事情，想从泥沼里把自己拉出来。但对感情，他处理得实在一塌糊涂。  
在遇到钟仁以后，我想他大概是有将钟仁当做避风港的吧。其实在后来的相处中，我甚至有开兴更像情侣的感觉。  
但是兴兴大概渐渐能感觉到区别，于钟仁，更有种过命之交的意思。是不能放弃的伙伴，是可以肆意袒露内心的朋友。

钟仁是兴兴的第二段救赎，在遭遇父亲亡故以及分手之后，用无微不至的照顾和陪伴，让兴兴结束了这段“流放”。  
还有一点，钟仁这个人物设置其实和兴兴父亲年轻时的形象是非常像的。不论是做的事，还是所处的境地。  
如果说之前兴兴的心结一直是认为父亲抛弃了自己和母亲的话，那么通过和钟仁的相处，兴兴逐渐对父亲有了更深的理解。  
回国代表着，兴兴从内心也结束了对自己的流放，转而去面对现实，他接受了父亲的意志，甚至去帮助钟仁。  
如果没有再见到昏子的话，这两个人会在一起吗？我心里觉得，一定会的。  
他是一个正面的，非常典型的好男友形象。但文中也有说过，爱情不是钟仁的天，他有更大的信仰，信仰是比一己之身的爱情更重要的事。  
开兴线感情的描写很多，我看到评论觉得钟仁卑微，其实呢我觉得他不是卑微。  
只是因为在乎，这种爱就变成了想触碰又收回的手。在人人都想做折花人的时候，这个惜花人的这种，克制又铺天盖地的爱意难道不够动人吗？

咧咧是个够霸气的角色，他是吴家的大家长。  
比起昏昏子的按耐不住，他永远是一副气定神闲的样子。  
三言两语，就能让吴世勋对金钟仁兵戈相向。  
又能让张艺兴和金钟仁大吵一架。  
他不动声色的推动了好几次剧情的发展。  
但是他同时又很洒脱，一出场就是风流军爷的形象，他可以为一个人驻足，转身离开的时候比谁都要洒脱。  
追求兴兴是图新鲜，长相厮守么，也许更需要个肯在他面前做低伏小的人。  
更何况，他是真正在乎昏子的人。  
在昏昏受伤之后，在兴兴拒绝自己之后，他大概知道了自己的位置。  
就像儿时接受了昏昏的妈登堂入室一样，离开戏园子回家的那段路上，他做出了决断。  
看似洒脱，其实也是一种自我保护。  
得不到对么？那算了，这些都是我先不要的。  
做一个抛弃者，永远比被抛弃者更体面。  
委屈吗？咧咧一定很委屈吧，我很想抱一抱那个小小的他。

结局因为时代背景刚好一样，想将献世和爱错做一个交集，串个场吧。挺好玩的，好像故事里的人就是真真实实的存在。  
他们在那里生活，在那里肆意的爱恨。

人啊就是这么神奇，不同性格不同结局。

九爷不能为心心放下一切，选择了自己去承受。  
但是昏子就可以什么都不要，只要兴兴。

可以将献世里的昏子看做爱错里，平行世界的另一个少年九爷，如果他也有一个能遮风避雨，能偶尔撒撒娇，能帮他分担压力的哥哥呢。  
那应该会让我对他更少一些心疼吧。

你看，能爱恨肆无忌惮的人，都是最幸福的人。  
因为有人在为你负重前行呀。

又说了好多废话，现在手上想写的还很多啊，前几天说的想写的新坑，还有一些续篇。包括献世的番外，也许都够我下半年的营业了。（但是啥时候想营业就营业吧，随性点。）  
每一次完结都很感激大家的喜欢，在这个圈地自萌的小天地里和同好一起磕西皮真的很快乐！

那么再会。

清和于庚子六月十九


End file.
